The Well of Lost Plots: Bleach Style
by Nautica Dawn
Summary: Ichigo cooks, Komamura meets Halibel, and general chaos ensues. Catch two is up.
1. Catch One

_Crush the World Down_

* * *

Once upon a time, Matsumoto Rangiku had a sister. She never told Gin about it, afraid the serpent, who always scared her no matter how much she trusted him, would find her baby sister. It wasn't until she was injured for the first time as a rookie member of the Eighth division that she found her. The younger, and gentler, Matsumoto was the fukutaicho of the Fourth division. Instead of crying like the elder, she had simply smiled warmly at her sister and healed her wounds. The two managed to spend fifty years together, until the younger was killed in battle.

Twenty years later, following the death of her superior, the captain of the Tenth, Rangiku received an anonymous note bearing nothing but an address. Her curiosity led her to checking in on the address, only to find her former captain and her sister, happily married. She didn't need to see Urahara to know neither had truly died. She visited them in the middle of the night once a week for four years, watching her nieces and nephew grow as they slept. The last night she went, her sister was gone and her nephew caught her in the house with ghosts in his eyes. He had solemnly asked if she knew where his mother was. She didn't need an explanation to know what had happened. Even after a bath, the boy _reeked_ of Hollow.

Six years later, her nephew turned Seireitei upside down. After that incident, she sympathized completely with Kuchiki Byakuya. If he could ignore his sister because she looked like Hisana, then she could ignore Ichigo because he looked like Masaki.

Too bad she always loved the little brat.

* * *

Inoue Orihime is not in love with Kurosaki Ichigo, as many believe her to be. She sees him as a protector and a guardian—as a brother. She already lost one brother, and she doesn't want to lose another. As his self-appointed sister, she watches him carefully, and learns everything she can. One thing she learns is that Kuchiki Rukia really is in love with him, and she doesn't stand a chance. She can beat him up, yell at him, earn his respect and his worry, but she can never have him.

Arisawa Tatsuki was there first, and Rukia is only a pale imitation when compared to the real thing.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya has only looked up to one man in his lifetime. The man was of Ukitake's generation, and the captain of the Tenth division for longer than anyone cared to remember. He was powerful, fair, and affable. He was to Byakuya what Byakuya himself was to Renji. He was an obstacle to be overcome. So when the man faked his death and left the Gotei 13 for no reason other than love, he was just as crushed as Soi Fon had been eighty years before. He was just better than her at hiding it.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Kusajishi Yachiru did not die as an infant. She appeared in Rukongai as one, but she had died at sixteen. She is the only soul known to have actually lost her memory upon death. Most souls with power like hers remembered things, but she had appeared to be a blank.

What she has never told them is that she does remember her life, all sixteen years of it. She had been a wealthy heiress with a doting sister and a genius brother. Her mother had died when she was a baby, and her father couldn't have cared less about her. She never told anyone what her real name was, though Nanao has always been suspicious of her.

She had also been in love.

This is why she follows Hitsugaya Toushirou around as much as she does. His eyes are the same as her love's, though she knows that there is no way it is really him. She is really afraid of Byakuya, though she pretends otherwise, because he reminds her of her killer, who happened to be her brother. When Rukia's execution came about, she had actually been hoping for the chance to battle the Kuchiki heir on her own. She is oddly attached to Rangiku because she reminds her of the sister she lost. Yamamoto reminds her of her father, and she secretly harbors a hatred of the Commander-General as a result.

She smiles and acts ignorant, letting them believe she's nothing more than a little girl who had the 'misfortune' of being raised by Kenpachi.

* * *

Hisagi was married in life, and this is why he has never dated in death. His devotion to the gentle Subaru survived his premature demise. She had been brave and wise, and a brilliant healer. When he met Unohana for the first time, he immediately respected her for no other reason than her many similarities with his Subaru, though the physical differences were as different as a cat and a fish. Subaru had been unique, and even among the colorful souls of the Gotei 13; he has never managed to find someone like her.

When he hears the description of the arrancar Nel, he wonders if Aizen knows the irony.

* * *

Isane Kotetsu has never told Kiyone, but they actually had a sister considerably older than the Fourth's fukutaicho. She married a man of the lesser nobility when Kiyone was a small child, and all of her children resembled their father. She died in childbirth with her youngest child and only daughter. Kotetsu has always worried over her young niece, but has never told anyone of their connection. To this day, Soi Fon doesn't know she has two aunts in the Gotei 13.

* * *

It is well known that before she died, Kuchiki Hisana gave her husband a task. He was to find her younger sister, the missing Rukia, and take care of her as his own sister. He found her and adopted her, making her his sister. What Rukia never knew, and what Hisana never told Byakuya, is that Rukia was never his sister-in-law.

She was his stepdaughter.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke has done a lot of things most consider to be illegal. The one time he was innocent, was the one time he was caught. At the time of Ichigo's infiltration of the Seireitei he had broken a grand total of nine hundred ninety-nine Soul Society laws. He created an untraceable gigai. He stole a mod soul and then put it into use. He helped a captain and a fukutaicho fake their deaths. He created the cursed orb Aizen used to take over Hueco Mundo, and he hid it in the illegal gigai of Kuchiki Rukia. He helped the Kurosaki kid and his friends infiltrate the Seireitei.

He keeps the laws alphabetized in his shop, in a little drawer that remains locked at all times. The two kids living in the shop have tried numerous times to open it and see what it hides. The boy is the closest to the truth, guessing that it holds a diary. The girl said he wouldn't keep something like that, and that it must be some illegal invention. Yoruichi just scoffs every time they talk about it.

The thousandth law he broke was one he never told anyone about. Not even his feline friend knows about it. No one in the shop knows, and he has been careful to keep the Gotei 13 from knowing.

He broke into the Soul Society following Aizen's defection. The former Fifth division captain had long been an enemy of Kisuke's, and that was why he broke the rules of his exile to visit the place where it had all begun. Benihime had been screaming at him the entire visit, but that trip to the First division's barracks had been worth it.

He wondered if Yamamoto liked the present he left behind.

* * *

Ishida Ryuuken has always hated Kurosaki Isshin. It is not, as one would believe, the product of the strained Quincy-Shinigami relations. It is not because Isshin's son has nearly gotten the young Uryuu killed more times than anyone cares to count. It is not because the former captain owns a clinic where people can be treated instead of going to the hospital Ryuuken owns.

It is because of a woman.

In college, Ryuuken had been dating the beautiful nursing student, Matsumoto Masaki. He had known, from the beginning, that she was really a shinigami of the Fourth division on assignment to learn about mortal medicines. He didn't care. She was gentle and sweet, and the icy Ryuuken had been in love from day one. She had left, naturally, to return to Seireitei, with a promise that they would see each other again.

And see each other again they did.

Masaki had been with her husband, the one and only Isshin, former captain of the Tenth. Ryuuken could still recall Isshin's attempts at friendship, even after learning that he was one of the Quincy the ex-shinigami had helped annihilate. Even after Ryuuken had settled down with the docile Shinju, he had never tried to reconcile with the man. It wasn't until the news reported the death of Kurosaki Masaki that the two managed a shaky truce after agreeing to hunt down the Hollow responsible.

When he learns of Uryuu's friendship with Ichigo, he wonders if he and Isshin could have been like that, had he never met Masaki.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin was always uncontrollable. Only Matsumoto Rangiku managed to have some control over him, but when he graduated several years before her, he was left without a ruler. That was when Aizen Sousuke found him. Shortly afterwards, he made his first excursion into Hueco Mundo. While there, he met a rather disagreeable Hollow. Over the years, he had the Hollow in question remove troublesome shinigami on the orders of Aizen. There was only one death that he personally requested from Grand Fisher.

Kurosaki Masaki, neé Matsumoto.

He wonders if Rangiku will ever know. He certainly hopes Masaki's brat of a son figures it out first. He's wanted to fight her since the beginning, but she could never pull up enough hatred. He hopes, somewhat in vain, that she will learn the truth behind her sister's untimely murder and seek him out. He's a sadist, and her pain has always been the best.

* * *

Yoruichi often teased Byakuya mercilessly. His temper would always flare, and he usually ended up embarrassing himself. Years and years later, he sees Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toushirou. He sees the younger captain's temper flare, and the kid tended to embarrass himself. He had to look away before the similarities made him flinch.

It's the only reason Byakuya is one of the few shinigami who never looked down on Toushirou.

* * *

Ukitake has lived longer than most care to remember. As the quiet one of the social ancients, consisting of Shunsui and himself, he has had the opportunity to watch romance come and go.

He watched Byakuya's boyish crush on Yoruichi flourish and wither. He watched Isshin's love for the tragically beautiful Masaki grow and bloom. He saw the very young Hiyori fight her affections for the bizarre Hirako Shinji. Over the years, he has watched every shinigami in the Gotei 13 fall in love at some point.

And yet, no one knows about the crush on Shiba Kukaku that he's harbored for well over a century.

* * *

Ise Nanao puts up with a lot when it comes to her captain, the loud Kyoraku Shunsui. Though she will never mention it, she has slowly fallen in love with him from the beginning of her tenure as his lieutenant. His words are sweet, and when alone, he is surprisingly candid when speaking to her. He trusts her and encourages her to always do her best. He worries about her, and is always sure to keep her away from any danger he knows she can't handle. He protects her when she can't protect herself. She likes to pretend that, just maybe, he loves her too.

Of course, none of that changes the fact that she's just a replacement for Risa.

* * *

Aizen Sousuke is a name that has become synonymous with 'evil'. Hirako Shinji had him marked as bad news from his induction into the Gotei 13. Urahara Kisuke had never trusted him. Yoruichi and her Second division minions had been shadowing his movements from day one.

He was never truly evil, though.

Evil comes about with reason. If someone is to be deemed 'evil', it is because they are rebelling against the traditions that are seemingly set in stone. Aizen did not choose his path of blood. He did not request from the powers that be that he go down in history as the monster. If anything, the shinigami are the evil ones.

In his early days in Rukongai, Aizen met a young woman. Her name was Amaya, and she was a charming soul. She had taken care of a wounded Aizen and an army of orphaned children in the 63rd district. She had done nothing wrong in her life.

She was killed by a shinigami.

He had resolved, shortly after her death, to become a shinigami himself, and to change the Gotei 13 from the inside. He would do the honorable thing. He wouldn't try to destroy the institution responsible for a reasonless murder.

Then he was assigned to the Fifth division. The third seat was the man responsible. Aizen had quite been able to restrain himself, and had been overjoyed when the young Ichimaru finally killed the man. The Gotei 13 treated the fallen shinigami as a soldier.

Aizen isn't evil. He just wants to clean up the corrupt guard.

* * *

In another world, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is the victim of a misplaced kidou. The spell was meant for Aizen's successor. The Winter War had carried on for decades, and that kidou was supposed to stop it. It was meant to bind Aizen's successor into the form of a small animal. However, the user was not the kidou master her lieutenant was.

Because of that misplaced spell, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques became the pet cat of Kurosaki Ichigo's eldest daughter.

* * *

When the Vizard mess happened, Komamura Sajin had been the fifth seat in the Seventh division. As someone few actually thought about, he was one of the few to hear the gory details of what had happened. He heard about the shinigami turned into Hollow hybrids, and how they were marked as monsters and put on death row. He had respected his captain quite a bit, and had been angered to hear what had happened.

To those who spoke to him about it, he wondered if they realized that he sympathized with the Vizards. After all, wasn't he a monster by most people's definitions?

* * *

In one world, Zaraki Kenpachi is killed in the Winter War. There is not, however, any major scramble to replace him. It goes unsaid within the Eleventh division that Yachiru is his successor. Those who question it are introduced to her bankai.

Unohana is still searching for a way to cure people of their newfound fear of bunnies.

* * *

When a bored Mashiro begins asking Risa random questions, she learns a few things. She learns that Risa likes cats and the color blue, and she happens to find Zaraki Kenpachi's personality completely acceptable. At first, she is confused by these revelations, for they are not what she has always known about the bespectacled Vizard.

Then she meets Grimmjow, and it all makes sense.

* * *

Kurotsuchi Nemu is a curious creature. Nothing piques her interest more than watching mothers interact with their children. Unfortunately, there are no actual mothers in the Seireitei, and she herself only has a father. This is why, when speaking to Inoue Orihime one day in spring, she becomes unusually interested in the concept of 'Mother's Day'. By the time she hears of it, it is too late to do anything that year, so she spends the next twelve months doing extensive research in Rukongai and calling in favors with various people, including Urahara and Yoruichi.

When the second year rolls around, she gathers the four women and one wolf guardian that she has managed to find in one of courtyards in Seireitei. There, she invites the children, but she does not record information. The looks on their faces as mother and child reunited made it all worth it.

Kusajishi Yachiru recognizes her mother easily. She looks like an older version of the Eleventh's lieutenant, and her effervescent personality is a perfect match to her daughter's. In fact, she was so overjoyed; she started plotting ways to introduce her mother to the man who has been her father for as long as she could remember.

Ishida Uryuu is considerably more reserved. His mother is a gentle slip of a woman, frail and docile, yet caring and understanding. Being raised by his grandfather and dealing with his apathetic father for nearly eighteen years, he is considerably more awkward around the woman than some of the others. It isn't until the woman wraps her arms around him and holds him closer than anyone else has ever done that he relaxes, and begins to ask her the questions that have always haunted him.

Hitsugaya Tourshirou is more shocked than anything else. The woman before him is plain, but her eyes are the color of the deep waters, just like his. Her hair, however, is vivid red, so much so that Abarai Renji would have been put to shame. She is pretty, in a way, and he is amused to find that her name is Benibara. She is calm and collected, and he finds it hard to believe that this woman is his mother. She ends up having to prove her identity by mentioning a rather unique birthmark the Tenth's captain has fought long and hard to hide.

Komamura Sajin isn't quite sure what to do. The she-wolf he is introduced to is unfamiliar, but not even he is above the pack mentality. He can tell that her scent is close to his, and it is close enough that she could be no one but his mother. Her fur is blacker than the night, and she walks on all fours, though she is taller than her son. She is ancient and wise, one of the last true guardian spirits in existence. He learns much from her, and the two simply sit in what others perceive as silence. The doglike captain is surprised to find that he instinctively knows his mother's language, a language far older than Soul Society itself. He never does reveal what she told him.

The two that hold Nemu's interest the most, however, are none of the above. The woman was one that she hadn't had to pull strings to find. She had simply stumbled across her in the 25th district of west Rukongai. Her honey hair and gentle smile, and above all her amber eyes, had told Nemu who she was without asking. When mother and son meet for the first time in nine years, the Twelfth division assistant captain becomes the first person among the Gotei 13 to see that brilliant smile Kurosaki Ichigo was famous for as a child. She is also the first person beyond Arisawa Tatsuki to see tears in his eyes.

Kurotsuchi Nemu has never had a mother, but she organizes a Mother's Day event every year for the elite of the Court Guards every year, just to see the smiles she will never know herself.

* * *

Yadomaru Risa is famous for reading mature manga. This is only a front, however, to distract people from the true subjects of her manga. They are all produced underground in Soul Society, published by Shiba Kukaku in her spare time. Risa used to run manuscripts out to the fireworks specialist during her years as fukutaicho. It is only her faithful work during those years that allows her to receive the manga in inconspicuous packaging from Soul Society, via Shihoin Yoruichi.

Sometimes she wonders if Seireitei will ever realize that Unohana Retsu has been writing and drawing manga about them for the past three hundred years. They are typically love stories in some form, and some are the products of imagination while others are factual accounts. Of course, Risa herself has done some of the research for the doctor/mangaka. Unohana can't be expected to know about the Vizard and Urahara's group, after all.

Her favorite is the romantic epic about Kensei and Mashiro, though the infamous shonen-ai standalone about Kisuke and Aizen is a close second.

* * *

Madarame Ikkaku has many secrets. Among them is the reason he is bald. Another is the significance behind the red markings beneath his eyes. A third is the exact nature of his relationship with Ayasegawa Yumichika. His most guarded secret, however, is his extensive rubber ducky collection.

* * *

Hinamori Momo has never told anyone, but her first kiss was not with Hitsugaya Toushirou, as many believe. It wasn't with Kira, Renji, or Hisagi as the rest of Soul Society believes. It wasn't even with Aizen, her beloved captain.

It was with Shiba Kaien, a fact that she keeps quiet under threat of dangerously unstable experimental kidou.

* * *

A/N: That was random. This is just a way for me to get rid of ideas, so I have no clue as to how many chapters this will be. The format was taken from The Sh33p, author of _Catch-22_ in the Naruto fandom. Read it and love it. That is why I am, from here on, referring to this story format as a 'catch-22'. I apologize for any confusion that this may cause. This is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Any questions should be asked in a review.

Hikari Adams


	2. Catch Two

That fateful night that gave rise to the Vizards, Kyoraku Shunsui went for a walk. While out, he saw Aizen Sousuke, and drew attention to the lieutenant in order to solidify an alibi for the man. It was an evil move, leading to the exile of innocent men and women, but it was worth it. He knew from the beginning that it wasn't Aizen he saw, but he also knew that Soul Society was going to need Urahara and the others to be free of the 46's control in the war peeking over the horizon.

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin was treated as a Rukongai brat in his years in the Gotei 13. The truth was that he actually came from blood so noble it would humble the proud Kuchiki Byakuya. It was something he had to keep carefully hidden, though he was convinced Ukitake knew his secret.

When his children slept, he wondered if Aizen would ever realize the 'King' hadn't been in the palace for over a century.

* * *

Tousen Kaname always made one mistake while in the Gotei 13. He assumed the most bloodthirsty fighter was Zaraki Kenpachi. It isn't. It's Yamada Hanatarou.

* * *

No one beyond the witnesses know about the incident before the Winter War between Arisawa Tatsuki and Kurosaki Ichigo. She had punched him through a window, requiring Asano Keigo to physically restrain her. The living shinigami didn't say anything about it after the fact, and Tatsuki was left to pick up the pieces of their broken friendship by herself.

When she hit him, all she could think about was the broken boy by the river and the promise he had made.

* * *

Yuzu has been the mother of the Kurosaki family since Masaki's death. With Yuzu busy taking care of the home, Isshin running the clinic, and Ichigo off doing shinigami stuff, Karin has become the unofficial psychiatrist for the family. This is why she is the only one to know of Yuzu's obsessive-compulsive tendencies when arranging laundry and why she is the first to know about their father's history as a shinigami. She is the only one to know about Kon's habit of rearranging the refrigerator at night, just to annoy Yuzu. She is also the only one to know of her brother's brief relationship with Sarugaki Hiyori.

* * *

Komamura Sajin has never wasted time thinking about women. With his appearance, what's the point? His only option would be someone like him, and he is one-of-a-kind so that's not an option. He has another choice in the blind, but after the betrayal of his closest friend, he will never trust a blind person again. So he gives up on the idea of love, much to the chagrin of some of his newfound friends.

That all changed when he saw Halibel for the first time.

* * *

The Shinigami Women's Association is infamous in Soul Society. What no one knows for sure but many suspect, is that the SWA does little more than gossip. The female shinigami are constantly surrounded by men and bloodshed, and the SWA gives them the opportunity to relax and be normal women for a change. Over the centuries, it has turned into a game of uncovering their male colleagues' darkest secrets. So far, they have filled sixteen thick volumes, kept in plain sight in Unohana's office. This is mainly because everyone is too afraid of the doctor to try and take the books, but also because she holds the record of the most entries. However, the crown for revealing the greatest secret belongs to Kuchiki Rukia. Without her, the SWA never would have known that the stoic Byakuya had a crush on Hinamori Momo.

* * *

Most people assume Kusajishi Yachiru is the greatest prankster in Seireitei. They are wrong. This title belongs to Ise Nanao. Her greatest work was the notorious pink hair incident in which she switched the shampoo of Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Ukitake with bright pink dye.

That was in 1863 and they still haven't caught her.

* * *

The best looking man in Soul Society is not Kuchiki Byakuya. It is Zaraki Kenpachi, when he decides to let his hair down and wear proper clothing. The SWA has never forgiven him for the bells and ragged haori.

* * *

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques has actually been ordered by Aizen to avoid one person on the battlefield. Every Espada knows how much he detests the order, but they also understand why the catlike arrancar needs to be kept away from Komamura Sajin.

Grimmjow is violently allergic to dogs.

* * *

One day, Kurosaki Ichigo lost his contacts. This day happened to be the celebration of the end of the Winter War, and his formal induction into the Gotei 13. Because he didn't have the time to go and get a replacement, he was forced to wear his glasses. They were small, the shape of the tortoise shell frames reminiscent of Ishida Uryuu's. Ichigo headed into the Seireitei in hopes that no one would taunt him over the fact that the mighty Kurosaki Ichigo wears glasses.

He had a reputation to defend, after all.

What he didn't expect was the shock that followed his steps through the streets of Seireitei. Ise Nanao actually dropped the book she is famous for carrying. Unohana accidentally severed the tendon in Hisagi's arm as she treated him for a dislocated shoulder. Isane dropped a tray of medicines. Soi Fon tripped down the stairs. Matsumoto spilled ink on her captain's paperwork. Yoruichi, who had been reinstated along with the others, missed her mouth when trying to drink her milk. Hiyori ended up hitting Love instead of Shinji. Rose's cup of tea ended up overflowing because Mashiro forgot to stop pouring. Nel Tu was shocked into her adult form. The list only went on.

The SWA ended up renaming the best-looking man in Soul Society soon after, and they make a point of having Karin ruin her brother's contacts.

* * *

Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni has seen many things in his long life. One thing he has never seen, and likely never will, is a shinigami who is unafraid of Unohana Retsu. Himself included. Minazuki's bankai makes Aizen look harmless.

* * *

When Uryuu hears from Orihime that a phobia of rabbits is sweeping through the Gotei 13, he jokingly suggests the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch as a solution. The next day, Kurutsuchi Nemu is on his doorstep, asking questions about this device. He spends the next few hours showing her the film that started it all, and explaining just what he had meant by his comment.

Orihime later informs him that the phobia has become worse, and people have taken to wearing metal plating around their necks.

* * *

Nel Tu is the only one who can make Ulquiorra blush. All she has to do is mention an incident from his early days as an arrancar. No one has ever heard the entire story, but random words have been overheard. They are: tape, whipped cream, and teddy bear.

Ulquiorra rarely wants to kill someone, but when those words come up, he turns homicidal at the sight of green hair. Just ask Mashiro.

* * *

A little known fact is that Kurosaki Yuzu did not take over the household immediately after Masaki's death. She was only four-years-old, and as such, she was too small to reach the stovetop to cook, and she couldn't reach the controls of the washing machine when doing laundry. Isshin, as it is well known, was too busy in the clinic to do much of anything around the house.

It was the then nine-year-old Ichigo who took care of the cooking and cleaning. He is the one who taught his younger sister the inner workings of the kitchen, and just how to keep everything running smoothly in the Kurosaki home. No member of the family has ever mentioned this fact, nor has it been mentioned to any outsider that Ichigo is exponentially better at cooking.

* * *

Following Ichimaru Gin's betrayal, Matsumoto Rangiku surreptitiously moved her birthday up a day.

* * *

A little known fact is that the zanpakuto have their own association. They meet once a month and gossip about their wielders. When they go home, they pass the time laughing at said wielders' pathetic attempts to learn the secrets of those around them.

* * *

Kira Izuru has never told anyone, but he has a younger brother. The man is foul-tempered with a penchant for blowing things up and calling it art. Kira hasn't spoken to him since their parents died, and he has no intention of changing the situation.

* * *

Kensei has a problem with Ichigo's name. He is well aware of its meaning, but that doesn't change the connotation. Every single time he hears the name, or Mashiro's ridiculous pet name for the substitute shinigami, he is reminded of an accident that occurred over a century ago. It involved strawberries and, naturally, Mashiro. Sometimes he wonders if this is why she insists on calling the Kurosaki brat 'Berry-tan'.

* * *

Isane does a lot for her captain. When she stumbles across a manga featuring Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Yadomaru Risa with Unohana's name in place of the author's, she hides it. Later, when all the patients are asleep and only the captain and her lieutenant are awake, she starts asking questions. Unohana answers them all, and in the end, Insane ends up agreeing to run manuscripts to the publisher and give information to the deceptively serene magaka.

* * *

The Gotei 13 once had a psychiatrist to treat the more eccentric captains and vice-captains. She was a young member of the Fourth division, and she was very good at her job. However, on her third day, she met Aizen Sousuke. She promptly retired and institutionalized herself.

* * *

The fall of the Aizen regime left few arrancar survivors. Among them, Nel Tu and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques were on good terms with Kurosaki Ichigo. They were friends and comrades. He had no reason to kill or maim either of them. When his first grandchild, a beautiful baby girl, is born with sky-blue hair, he quickly changes his mind about Grimmjow.

* * *

A/N: The following are explanations:

Izuru's younger brother in this should be familiar to any Naruto fan. There will be crossovers from time to time in this, and I might elaborate on them in drabbles.

The Unohana manga is in the drabble _When Isane Reads Manga_. There will likely be more drabbles on this situation.

The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch is from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

If anyone is interested in seeing a drabble or the like (I'm currently working on the first of a series), mention it in a review and I'll see what I can do.

I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

Hikari Adams


End file.
